1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telemetry systems on missiles and more specifically to telemetry systems which utilize existing on board fuze transmitters as the telemetry transmitter. This self telemetry fuze transmitter system is suitable for use in various categories of missiles, rockets, artillery, mortar, mines, torpedoes and submunitions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior telemetry systems have been independent of the warhead fuze subsystem of missiles and by and large have been separate telemetry packages used in the research and development phase of missile development. These prior art telemetry packages have been heavy additions to the missile and have utilized substantial volume of the missile and therefore payload capacity. These separate telemetry packages have also required separate power supplies which added to the weight of the missile. These added packages in the past have therefore affected the physical performance properties of the missile. Add on telemetry systems can change the characteristics of the transmitting device such as weight, center of gravity, electrical noise, vibration, and dimensions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a self telemetry system which utilizes the existing radar system transmitter on missiles to convey information regarding the fuze operation and missile event status to a monitoring station.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self telemetry system that provides inflight diagnostic data.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self telemetry system that is transparent to the fuze operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self telemetry system that can be retained in the fuze production version for later use in lot acceptance tests, root cause tests, and type classification operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self telemetry system that can be used on any acoustic, electromagnetic, or optic transmitter device, mobile or fixed, to convey operational information for diagnostic or data purposes.